1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a technique for offsetting the impact of a laser guided weapon.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section of this document introduces various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section of this document is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Laser guided munitions are used in a variety of roles on the battlefield, from small missiles, mortars, and artillery through large bombs. Laser guided munitions can be employed by a single soldier, dropped or launched from rotary and fixed wing aircraft, or launched by a crew from an artillery piece or missile launcher, either on land or seaborne. The laser spot that designates the desired impact point can either be generated by a designator carried and employed by a soldier, or be mounted on a fixed or rotary wing aircraft (or some other vehicular platform), for example. The laser guided munition can either be locked on to the laser designated aim point, or be delivered into a handover basket after launch via inertial or other measurements, and then lock on to the laser designated aim point for terminal guidance.
Laser guided munitions are very effective and accurate at engaging designated targets, both fixed and moving, when favorable atmospheric conditions prevail. However, laser guided munitions are only effective at engaging targets that are within the line of sight from the laser designator.
Consider a situation in which a gunman is hiding behind a stone or mud brick wall at a distance of several hundred meters and a soldier wishes to engage the threat he poses. In this situation, the solder is to engage the threat directly using organic weapons (weapons that are directly assigned to your unit). However all of the soldier's weapons systems rely on a clear line of sight to the target for successful engagement. Due to the close proximity of the soldier to the threat, a GPS guided air strike, projectile, or missile poses an unacceptably high risk to the soldier himself. The soldier is forced to maneuver within the battlespace to gain a clear line of engagement to the target, which will likely expose him to hostile attack as well.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.